MetaUndead
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Danny Fenton, of Fenton Projects, was discontented with his life and bored with getting everything he wanted. When one day he runs away, he finds himself at the docks. His body begins changing. Whenever he uses his powers it's as if he's dying. Will he be able to find help from the self-proclaimed superhero Static and his partner Gear, or will these new ghost powers consume him?


_Author's/Note: Welcome to a new crossover! Of course we all know of the similarities with names that exist between Danny Phantom and Static Shock (i.e. Fenton Projects in Static Shock/ Fenton Works in Danny Phantom; Tucker Foley/Richie Foley) So a crossover of these two doesn't take a genius to write. _

_However this is a bit of an AU crossover. Danny has completely new life circumstances. You'll see similar characters but there's more of the Static Shock canon than there is the DP canon. Either way! Hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Begin with a Ghostly Bang**

**Fenton Projects- 12 pm Friday August 15:  
**"Be ready for anything. Nowadays, it's hard to know who you can trust; what with all these bang babies popping up all over the place. Those freaks destroy everything they touch. They're evil monsters. One day there's an ice storm and the next some flame head is blowing up cars."

"That Static guy isn't evil. He's a hero."

"A living technology disruptor more like it. I suppose you think his partner is a hero also. That Gear boy has technology that the government can't even dream up but he's hoarding it all for himself. Nothing but a future terrorist."

Danny sighed. He was used to hearing the same thing from his dad, every day since the famous Big Bang, it had been Bang babies destroy this… or bang babies ruined that. Danny was sick of it. But it wasn't just because of the constant rejection of others, but also because he was getting harder and harder for him to hide the fact that he had been down at the docks on that night. He had only been a block away when the gases exploded. He'd always been the type to help those in need, so when he heard the yelling he rushed over. Only to find himself unable to breath.

Every day since then had been a nightmare. It started with his body growing cold, his heart would seem to slow and even sometimes stop completely, almost as if he were dying. For a while that's all it was. After a few weeks, Danny began to notice occasions where he would reach out to grab something but his hand would slip right through. Once he even walked into his father's study to speak with him, and his father spoke back, but when Jack Fenton looked up he became angry thinking that Danny was hiding from him. He couldn't see that his son was standing right before his eyes.

It had only gotten worse as months passed.

Danny shivered when he was finally dismissed. The pointless lecture had been longer than usual and he'd been forced to sit still, his heart beat was getting back to speed slower than ever. But weirder still was how light his body felt. Like air and gravity had no effect on him.

The teenager shook himself trying to brush off the notion. "I'm not going to disappear. It's all in my head." Danny made his way down to the ground floor of the towering apartment building. Sure it was nice living in the penthouse on the top floor, as long as the elevator was working that is. He was headed for the front door when his mother, Maddie, walked in and brushed past him with barely a hello. Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets, telling himself that he was used to being ignored.

"Don't mind her. She got some bad news from the gallery." Samantha, Maddie's personal assistant, smiled at him. Her arms were loaded with boxes and bags from her boss's long day of binge shopping. Her black hair fluttered behind her as she rushed into the closing elevator.

With his parents in a bad mood, Danny saw no reason to stick around. He headed out into the city, wandering wherever he felt like. Eventually he found his way to the city park. Since it was empty he went to one of the swings and sat down. He fell right through the plastic seat.

Grumbling, Danny picked himself up and brushed the mulch off his back and hair. "I bet Static never had a problem controlling his powers…" He sighed and tried sitting on the swing again, this time making sure he wouldn't fall through it. He swung his legs back and forth, slowly at first, then with more force as he built up the rhythm of swinging back and forth.

So what if it would look silly for a teenager to be playing on the swings. It was the only thing that really made him feel free. The air flowing past his face, where he could forget everything, even gravity.

Gravity?

Once the thought hit him, Danny realized that his decent back to the ground was getting slower and slower with each pump of his legs. Suddenly scared, he dug his heels into the ground, but the feeling didn't stop. His body continued losing mass and he tightened his grip on the chain.

XXX

"Alright pops! I'm on my way already jeeze…" Virgil threw the phone down on his bed the moment he hung up. "First school, then Hotstreak, now this. What else can go wrong today?" He asked, grabbing his coat and rushing out the door.

Virgil was running past the park when he heard the one thing that he didn't want to hear at that particular moment.

"HELP!"

"Oh great… Now what?" He looked around but didn't see any rising smoke. He was about to leave when he heard it again, coming from the park. "Dad's gonna kill me…" he muttered. A quick duck into an alley and he changed into his superhero gear. When he flew out he realized that the yells were coming from above him. "What in the…"

Up in the air a boy with black hair was swinging his arms around wildly, desperately reaching for anything to hold on to. Only problem was… There was nothing there.

"Hang on! I got ya!" Static yelled as he flew up and reached for the boy's hand. Somehow he missed and his fist closed on air. If it was possible, the boy looked even more freaked out by Static missing his hand than by being 100 feet in the air. Static swung his hand up again and grabbed the boys forearm. Carefully he pulled the both of them back to the ground.

"Yo man. Are you okay?"

"I.. I think so." He was breathing heavily and gripping the grass tightly in his fists. But that was understandable after what he'd just gone through. Virgil knew that he was in for a lecture later but he couldn't just leave.

"Any idea what just happened there?" The boy just kept staring at the ground. It was all Virgil could do to not tap his foot with impatience.

"I… I don't…" He hesitated then looked up at Static. "I think I'm a bang baby."

Of course it would be something like that. It couldn't have been just an invisible balloon or something? _Pops is gonna kill me…_ "You think? Were you down by the docks that night?" The boy nodded. "Okay… well is this the first you've seen of your powers?"

The boy rolled himself over to sit on the grass. "No... I've been feeling weird for months… but nothing like that."

"Feeling weird how?"

"Like I feel really cold all the time… and sometimes it feels like my heart isn't beating…"

A bang baby turned zombie? Now that was a first. "Anything else?"

"Sometimes my hands and body will slip right through solid objects like they aren't there, and one time I turned invisible."

"Wow. That's quite a list. How good is your control over moments like that?"

"I don't know… Never tried…"

He looks younger than me. Not that I haven't seen metahumans younger than me but they can't usually keep it from their parents. "Have you talked to anyone else about this yet? A doctor? Your parents?" the boy shook his head. Great… No where to just drop him off at. "Alright well I'll take you to the hospital and-"

"No!" … "I mean… Sorry… I can't go to a hospital. My dad would kill me if he found out."

Static looked skeptical, "I'm sure he would understand given the circumstances."

The boy shook his head. "No I mean… he'd kill me if he found out I was a bang baby. He hates metahumans."

"Well yeah I get that some of them are bad, but-"

"There is no 'but' with my dad." He ran his hands through his hair and had a pained expression. Virgil decided better to not press the matter any further. He'd already learned from experience that upsetting a bang baby who had little to no control over their powers was a bad idea.

"Alright then. I'll call my partner and we'll see if he can figure out anything." He pulled the shock vox out of his pocket, "Static to Gear, do you read me?"

"Sup Static."

"Mind headed out to city park west side by the swings? I got a friend you need to meet."

"This friend have a name?"

"Uhh.." Static looked back at the boy.

The boy shrugged. "My name's Danny."

"Well nice to meet you Danny. You heard him Gear." Virgil turned away from Danny just enough to whisper, "Before you come though mind calling my Dad at the community center? I get the feeling this is going to be a long night."

* * *

A

_A/N2: Okay! _

_So this was a short trial chapter, just to get the base plotline written and started. I have a lot of stories like that. Because I have so many stories I tend to not continue them unless either I'm in love with the characters/plot or enough people request a continuation. I've had this story sitting on my hard drive for some time and I just wanted to post it to see what people thought of it. _

_Once again I'd like to remind the readers that this is a __**Trial Chapter**__! This story __will not be continued unless__ it receives significant __reviews or favorites__ saying that people want to continue reading it. If there's not enough then I will most likely never continue it as I already have too many stories on my plate. _

_Review please!_


End file.
